Today, many garment retailers use sizers to assist in identifying a garment hanging on a hanger. Typically, a sizer has descriptive information on it (e.g., a number or indicia such as the latter(s) S, M, L, XL, among others) that relates to the garment attached to the hanger. Sizers help manufacturers, retailers and purchasers by allowing garments of a particular size to be organized, displayed and easily seen.
Sizers currently available in the market are typically made to attach to the hanger so that once a sizer is attached, it does not fall off the hanger while in transit or as customers peruse a particular garment selection. In this regard, these sizers are designed so that they are not easily removable and cannot be removed unless a tool is used to remove them from the hanger. Attempting to remove such sizers by hand typically damages either the sizer or the hanger, rendering either one or both unusable for future use.